Voyeurism, Love, and Coffee
by CrimsonM.Blackheart
Summary: Just a little Rachel/Ivy femslash. A bit fluffy, but hey sometimes you need something a little more light-hearted opposed to something filled with angst and unrequited love.


**Hey guys, did you miss me? *looks around* Eh, I guess not. Well, I'm back with another little scrap of Ivy/Rachel femslash to help all of you out there that crave it (I know I sure as hell do!) Ahem, anyway this is just a short piece that I was working on one day and I decided that I would go ahead and give it to you guys.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rachel, Ivy, Jenks, nor do I own The Hollows Series. They all belong to the amazing Kim Harrison *bows down* I simply play with them while I wait for her next installment in the series.**_

_So here's what I've been thinking about for the past few weeks. Laying alone in bed at night, listening to my own shallow breathing. Wondering what she's doing, who she's doing, and who she's doing all those things with. I know I have no right to tell her not to, but damn it she's mine._

_Yes, I said it. She's _mine_. I just haven't gotten the balls to tell her that yet. She is mine just as I am hers. I love the way she gets so protective over me. I love it when she gets jealous. Have I told her that? No._

_Anyway, back to what I was saying. I've been thinking about her nonstop. I can't help it! What would you do when the one person you want is sleeping right across the hall and you can't just crawl into bed with them? It's maddening, it's frustrating._

_I lay here in the dark, waking from dreams that send my pulse beating rapidly. You'd think that she would have come in here already. I know she can smell me. She can smell the blood that races through my veins at the thought of her body pressed against mine. _

_It's something that happens every night. I have a dream about us being together, about us making love, about her ivory teeth sliding deliciously into my…_

_Well, you get the picture. Why haven't I done anything, you ask? Well… I've put her through so much and I highly doubt that she would believe me if I walked right up to her and said "Ivy, I want you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby." Sounds pretty fucking lame right? Yeah, I thought so too. _

_I could go to her under the false pretenses of a bad dream, couldn't I? surely she would let me crawl in beside her and hold me in her arms and… nah, it'll never happen._

_I've made my own bed and now I have to lie in it, right? I'm the one that has told her no time and time again, right? The one that said no to a physical relationship, the one that said no to a blood balance. _

_Well, I never said common sense was my strong point. Going in without a plan and flying by the seat of my vampire-made leather pants, that's my tactic. I'm still alive though, right? That has to count for something._

_Not really, when you think about it. I'm laying in bed alone, waking up hornier than ever, a big sweaty mess. I'm surprised I don't hear her moan in the middle of the night when the scent of my arousal and pumping blood slams into her like a semi. I know I would if I were the vampire and not the witch._

_God, I must have put Ivy through hell the past couple years. No wonder she doesn't come for me. Come for me… hmm I bet she sounds so fucking hot when she… Damn Rachel get a hold of yourself! _

_Ok. I'm going for it. I'm going to walk across that damn hall, knock on her door, go in and declare my love for her. Sounds like a plan, eh?_

_Wait, didn't I just say that I didn't plan? Oh hell, I'm just going in there. Here I go. Ivy Tamwood, here I come!_

I got up out of my bed slowly, straightening out my Takata t-shirt and checking my red mane in the mirror. _Oh yeah Rache, how could she resist you in _that_?_ I shook my head and took a deep breath, walking out of my bedroom and into the hallway.

I looked across the hall to where Ivy's bedroom door was ajar. Running my fingers through my unruly curls nervously, I squared my shoulders and made the short walk over to her door. I raised my hand to knock and stopped short when I heard a noise. I pressed my ear to the door and listened harder.

I could hear Ivy breathing quickly, muttering something under her breath over and over. What I wouldn't give for vamp hearing right now! I listened harder and managed to figure out that it was one word she was whispering. That one word was a name.

My name.

I felt my pulse quicken and I felt myself tighten and get wet. Oh god… Ivy was masturbating and whispering _my_ name!

I reached down and felt the wetness through my panties. They were soaked through. I mentally groaned and looked through the opening in the door, the moonlight casting just enough light for me to make out Ivy's form on the bed, writhing.

One hand was between her legs, the other was on her chest, tweaking a hard nipple. I felt myself get even wetter. I slipped my hand inside my panties and found my swollen clit, rubbing it slowly as I continued to watch Ivy.

Her body was arched off of the bed, two fingers thrusting in and out. She looked like a goddess laying there in the moonlight. I heard her whimper a few times then her body stilled, still arched off the bed, and then she choked out the words

"Rachel, I'm coming… for you!"

I flicked my finger over my clit once more and shook as I felt my orgasm roll through me. I grabbed onto the doorframe for support, leaning my head against my arm, trying to calm my breathing.

I looked up again and saw Ivy laying there, curled into a ball, shaking. She was crying. I wanted to go hold her so bad, but I didn't want her to know I had been watching her get off. I bite my bottom lip and shuffled into the kitchen toward the coffee pot.

I grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and set them on the counter as I waited for the coffee to finish.

_That was so fucking hot… I had no idea she got off thinking about me. And when she came… she said she was coming for _me_! Does she have any idea how much I love her and how badly I wanted to be the one touching her? Tasting her?_

I shook my head and poured myself a cup, leaving Ivy's favorite mug sitting right beside the coffee pot just in case she got up and wanted some. I walked into the living room and sat down in Ivy's chair.

As soon as I sat down, the smell of incense, smoke, and something that was just Ivy swirled up all around me. I sat back and closed my eyes, breathing it all in.

There was just something so relaxing about Ivy's scent. I loved having it all around me, and I wanted it all over me. I wanted _her_ all over me.

God I was in deep! I had come to terms with my feelings for Ivy a few weeks ago, although I had known I loved her all along.

I just recently figured out that I was _in _love with Ivy. Again I say, thinking has never been my strong point.

I sipped my coffee slowly, feeling its warmth slip down my throat and spread across my chest, throughout my stomach, and then pool deeper still, between my legs.

_Wait a second… since when does coffee warm me down there?_ I opened my eyes in just enough time to see Ivy's silk robe disappear around the corner and into the kitchen.

I sat my cup down, held my breath, and waited for her to come back in. I closed my eyes trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, hoping to conceal it from Ivy. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me from behind and I felt her hair against my cheek.

I breathed in and leaned back against her, my soft sigh coming out more as a half sigh, half whimper. I felt her breath hitch as I reached my arms back around her neck, pulling her closer. "Ivy…" I breathed.

Before I knew what was happening, I was in her lap, facing her. I looked into her eyes and found the brown orbs there with a thick ring or black around the edges. The old Rachel would have been scared, but I wasn't.

Instead, I felt a jolt shoot straight through me and settle between my legs that were on either side of Ivy's hips.

"You caught me" she whispered, biting her bottom lip. I swallowed and nodded slowly, pressing myself against Ivy.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have watched. I was coming to see you and I heard you whimpering so I stopped… and I saw you. I couldn't help it. You looked so damn good and I didn't want to interrupt you so…" I trailed off.

Ivy blushed and looked down. "Did you… like it?" I bit my lip and nodded, turning her face back up to mine.

"I liked it very much Ivy. Although…." I blushed and bit my lip. "Although…?" she questioned, urging me on. "Although I'm a little jealous." I admitted. Ivy looked at me slightly confused.

"Jealous? What are you jealous of Rachel?" she asked softly.

I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to be the one touching you… tasting you. I wanted to be the one to make you cum, not just you thinking about me and touching yourself."

Ivy looked up at me with such raw emotion in her eyes that I had to choke back a sob as I pulled her into my arms, running my fingers through her jet-black hair.

"Oh Ivy… do you have any idea how much I love you?" I whispered.

I felt her nod her head then shake it slowly as she pulled away enough to look at me.

"I do and I don't, Rachel. But, I want to spend the rest of my life with you showing me and with me figuring it out."

I nodded and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll spend the rest of my life showing you in the best way I can."

**So that's that. I haven't decided yet whether this will be a simple "fluffy" one-shot or if I'm going to expand it. And yes I know that the relationship between our dear Ivy and Rachel is just NOT that simple, but I think that a little bit of fluff is needed in such an angst-filled pairing. I hope you all liked it and I'd love to get some feedback!**


End file.
